goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Mundy Hits Joey the Metal in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded
Mundy Hits Joey the Metal in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 27th 2019 Transcript * Mundy: I'm going to read the newspapers today. * (Mundy is shocked that realizing Joey the Metal and Rescue Man save the day Justin Schnick) * Mundy: Oh my god, Joey the Metal and Rescue Man just saved Justin Schnick two days ago for trying to stop my friend Lawson and Ratchet when they are trying to melt Justin Schnick down into meat. Besides Justin Schnick was use to be Alex Kimble's friends. I need to get revenge of something? * (Mundy is thinking) * Mundy: I've got it, I'm going to hit Joey the Metal in the head with a rocket by getting revenge on him for getting Lawson into trouble! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! * Mundy went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Mundy entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. * Mundy: Huh? * Then Mundy read the sign on the box. * Mundy: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! * (Mundy picked up a box and he was ready to construct a missile launcher. * (Mundy began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Mundy had constructed a missile launcher!) * Mundy: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! * (Mundy picked up the missile launcher, and he left the junkyard) * Mundy: Now to find Joey the Metal for want he did! * Then Mundy went off to find Joey the Metal. Then he saw Joey the Metal walking along, and he was feeding birds. * (Mundy used the missile launcher and he targeted Joey's head) * Mundy: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Joey the Metal in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! * Mundy launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Joey the Metal in the head. Joey the Metal started screaming. * Joey the Metal: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! * (Joey the Metal collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood split all over the floor) * Mundy: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now that's more I like it! * (Just then, the policeman came, much to Mundy's horror, and he was very angry) * Policeman: Mundy, how dare you hit Joey the Metal in the head with a rocket!? I just heard that you're going to do that! What's on your hand? * Mundy: Eh, I went to the junkyard to make a missile launcher, and I brought it here to launch a rocket to hit Kosta in the head with it! * Policeman: Ooooooooooooooh! Mundy, I can't believe you killed Joey the Metal by hitting him in his head with a rocket! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! And by the way, guess who's behind you. * Mundy: What? * (Rescue Man appears in angry bad mood) * Mundy: Oh no, it's Rescue Man! * Rescue Man: That's right! Conrad Mundy, how dare you kill Joey the Metal by hitting him in his head with a rocket, you know Joey and I saved Justin Schnick after being kidnapped by your friend Lawson and Ratchet, and he's innocent! That's it, I will pull the rocket out of Joey's head! * (Rescue Man pulled the rocket out of Joey's head. SPLASH! Blood splashed all over Rescue Man, and Rescue Man was furious) * Rescue Man: Before I revived him, where did you get the idea from? * Mundy: Eh, Lawson got the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series, and I just wanted Joey the Metal to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, so he will be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin. That's why I have to hit Joey in his head with a rocket so I can get revenge on him from getting Lawson and Ratchet into trouble. * Rescue Man: Right, that's it, young man! I'm very disappointed in you for getting the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series to make Joey the Metal be like N Gin. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now I'm going to revived him by this level up mushroom to be upgraded if you like it or not. * Mundy: No (x10)! Don't you dare do it. * Rescue Man: It's too late for that. * (After being revived) * Joey the Metal: Rescue Man, thank you for being revived by you, Rescue Man. * Rescue Man: You're welcome. * Mundy: How could you, that's it, I'm going to punch you. * (Mundy punches Rescue Man into his guts but Rescue Man is to powerful) * Mundy: Ow (x15). My hand, you're unstoppable. * Joey the Metal: That's right he is, and how dare you try to kill me with the Rocket. That's it! * Rescue Man: Go home right now and you will never kill incidents lives ever again. * Policeman: Come on now Mundy, you are in big trouble. * (The policeman sent Mundy home in disgrace. Back home, Mundy was sitting on a couch, crying, and Mundy's dad was dismayed.) * Mundy's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? * Policeman: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Mundy! Mundy just made a missile launcher and shot Joey the Metal in the head with a rocket. And now he's in medical injuries, a brain injury, and fractured skull bits! However, Rescue Man shows up and getting revived Joey the Metal just because he saves Justin Schnick from getting kidnapped by Erwin Lawson and Phineas T. Ratchet as a revenge plot. * (Mundy's dad was furious) * Mundy's dad: Oooooooooooooh! Conrad, how dare you hit Joey the Metal in the head with a rocket until Rescue Man revived Joey the Metal by using the level up mushroom just because they both saves Justin Schnick from getting kidnapped by Erwin Lawson and Phineas T. Ratchet as a revenge plot, thanks to you! And I told you this before. STOP, KILLING, INCIDENT, LIVES! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a 2 months with no computer! Go to your room right now! * Mundy: No, suck my c***! * Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you say to suck your c*** at you. That's it, I will call the visitors later. Now like I said, go to your room now. * Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. * Kosta Karatzovalis: Stay tuned for the sequel, Mundy Hits Joey the Metal in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded (sequel) * (The End) Cast * Eric as Mundy * Joey as Joey the Metal * Wiseguy as Policeman * Alan as Rescue Man and Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Joey The Metal's adventures Category:Grounded Stuff